mihsignvisionfandomcom-20200214-history
35
35 is Hoprovratian commercial television network owned by Alef Media. The channel broadcasts news, sports events (football and boxing), foreign and Dekanian TV series, cartoons, movies of different genres (action/smash hit movies, sci-fi, adventures, comedies, detectives, horror movies, disaster movies, historical and criminal dramas, and thrillers), animated and humorous programmings, entertainment shows of in-house production and pornography programmings. targeting a core audience is 1–50 years old. History The channel began broadcasting under the name Kino Kabel on July 1, 1996 at the frequency of the former Gravis (183.25 MHz). According to the decision of the National Council on Television and Radio Broadcasting of July 29, 2010 on the renewal of the broadcasting license of Gravis Kino, at the request of the company a new logo of Kanal 5 '''was approved, with which the channel will be broadcast on August 30th 2010 year On September 5, 2011, the channel updated the logo, slogan and graphic design. '''35 is a channel with a variety of program content for men. The TV channel offers its visitor rest along with programs full of adrenaline, humor, energy and provocation. The core of 35 audience is men aged 18-54. 35 '''programs allow viewers to experience sharp, strong emotions, survive the dangerous, funny, cognitive adventures and entertainments of real men. Broadcast sports competitions, in particular football and basketball matches, Western and Dekanian TV shows and feature films of various genres (action films, science fiction, adventure, comedy, detective, horror films, cinematic films, historical and crime drama, films) are released on '''35. catastrophes, thrillers, cartoons, humorous programs, sports and entertainment shows of their own production, talk shows, pornographies. In 2012, 35 received the rights to broadcast matches of the UEFA Champions League and UEFA Europa League for the period up to 2015. Over the 16 years of broadcasting, coverage of the channel in cities with a population of more than 50,000 residents has grown from 18.5% to 89.3%, and throughout Hoprovratia has exceeded the 83.7% mark. The share of watching the TV channel is 2.7% in prime time (19:00-23:00) and 2.6% per day in the audience at the age of 18-54 in cities with a population of more than 50 thousand people. In 2012, 35 was awarded the prize of the specialized publication Mediasat as the best male channel, and in 2011 - as the best regional television channel. In 2009, 35, which appeared under the Kino logo, won the Mediasat award as the best film channel. The programs of 35 are available in 35 '''air signal reception zone in most of the territory of Hoprovratia, in the networks of cable operators throughout Hoprovratia, as well as in A1. Satellite broadcasting '''35 is carried out from the satellite Astra 4A (Sirius 4). In 1st June 2017, the channel introduces a high-definition simulcast. Programmings News * Speckor * 3 Pogoda Series * NCIS * 24 * Bones * 30 Rock * Gvardija * Fantasy Island * Magnum P.I. * Alarm für Cobra 11: Die Autobahnpolizei * CSI: Crime Scene Investigation * Hawaii Five-O * Baywatch * Murder, She Wrote * Miami Vice * The Adventures of Sinbad * The Lost World * Married... with Children * Lost * The X Files * Seinfield * Ghost Whsiperer * Two and a Half Men * Charmed * The Vampire Diaries * The Simpsons Children's (also airs on 3 Plus Kids) * Fantastic Four * Poochini's Yard * Pig City * Back to the Future * Sitting Ducks * Erky Perky * Oggy and the Cockroaches * Littlest Pet Shop * Men in Black: The Series * Fraggle Rock * CatDog * The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron the Boy Genius * The Angry Beavers * Hey Arnold! * The Ren & Stimpy Show * Legend of the Dragon * My Life as a Teenage Robot * Danny Phantom * Kappa Mikey * Rocket Power * The Fairly Oddarents * SpongeBob Squarepants * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Entertainment * Video Zonkers * Sex Butik * Signal spremni jest červoni * Pornnet.ho * Caught on Camera * Invincibilni ratnik * Deadliest Catch * MythBusters * Real Comedy * Prožekt Spotlajt * Fear Factor * Wipeout * Jersey Shore * VideoBuzz * Takeshi's Castle Sports * Čempionat Choprovraski z Futbolu * Moto3 * Superliga * Eurobasket * UEFA Europa League * UEFA Champions League * Ultimate Fighting Championship Logos Kino (2006-2009).png|2006-2009 Kino (2009-2010).png|2009-2010 Kanal 5 (2010-2011).png|2010-2011 Kanal 5 (2011-2016).png|2011-2016 35 (2016-.n.v.).png|2016-present 35 HD (2017-.n.v.).png|HD logo (2017-present) On-screen bugs Critics * Since 2014, '''Kanal 5 '''has been criticized for broadcasting Dekanian series on it. According to the monitoring results of the activists of the Dekanian boycott movies campaign, during the period from 8 to 14 September 8 hours of Dekanian content per day were shown on the channel. According to monitoring on September 27, the share of the Dekanian product on the channel was 42%. External links * Official website Category:Television channels in Hoprovratia Category:Alef Media Category:Launched in 1996 Category:Hoprovratia Category:Entertainment television channels